<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood In My Mouth by goldenzingy46</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926024">Blood In My Mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46'>goldenzingy46</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serial Killers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood in a wine glass, Character Death, Complete, Dark, Dark Harry Potter, Dark McGonagall, Drama, Evil Harry Potter, Harry Potter Dies, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Insane Minerva Mcgonagall, Minerva McGonagall Raises Harry Potter, Minor Character Death, Murder, Oneshot, Parent Minerva McGonagall, Protective Minerva McGonagall, Serial Killer Harry Potter, Serial Killer McGonagall, Serial Killers, Twisted Harry Potter, evil McGonagall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <em>"How many corpses?"</em></p>
  <p><em>"Eight."</em> </p>
</blockquote>--<br/>I was given the request "Can you please write Evil, Insane!McGonagall raising Harry?"<p>This is the result.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minerva McGonagall &amp; Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serial Killers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood In My Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm trying out new styles of writing. I like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dumbledore lay a baby down in a basket. Minerva McGonagall picked it up.</p>
<p>"Minerva, no."</p>
<p>"Minerva, <em>yes</em>."</p>
<p>Three years old, Harry Potter could walk. Walk well enough that he didn't trip over the corpse in the hallway, well enough that he didn't bang his head on the hanging person in the living room. Minvera was sure that she was dead, but she figured there would be no harm in leaving her hanging anyway.</p>
<p>Five years old, he glanced up from the dead body he was practising on with stained fingers.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart, you learn so fast!"</p>
<p>Minerva kissed Poppy on the lips, leaving streaks of crimson behind. "Hello, Poppy, dear."</p>
<p>"How many corpses do you need to dispose of?"</p>
<p>"Only thirteen, I have a baby in the house, after all."</p>
<p>Six year old Harry Potter looked up from where he was writing in somebody else's blood. "I'm not a baby now, Minnie."</p>
<p>Corpses were appearing and a cat was seen running from the area every time.</p>
<p>"Seven-year-old boys love cats, you know."</p>
<p>Eight years old and a master of transfiguration, Harry Potter transformed an annoying wizard into a button. He needed a new one for his cuffs, anyway.</p>
<p>"Good grief, is that Harry Potter?"</p>
<p>"More like 'Good grief, are those my intestines'?"</p>
<p>"But Harry dear, he knows that your scarf is his intestines."</p>
<p>"Or he would if he was alive, honey."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Poppy."</p>
<p>Ten years old, they visited the Dursleys. Walls look so much better in red, y'know?</p>
<p>Eleven years old and they faked smiles so they could go to Diagon. Nobody questioned why both Minerva and Poppy were there, they assumed it was a Boy-Who-Lived thing.</p>
<p>Harry just smiled the smile of someone in bloodied silver.</p>
<p>"Oh, oh my, Mr. Potter-McGonagall-Pomfrey. You've had an exciting life, haven't you?"</p>
<p>"I suppose."</p>
<p>"Calm down, Minnie. You know he'll be a Gryffindor."</p>
<p>"He better, Poppy, or me and that rag with be having more than words. I don't suppose they can bleed, though."</p>
<p>"GRYFFINDOR!"</p>
<p>They cheered. Harry smiled. Quirrell frowned.</p>
<p>Quirrell was found dead in his quarters. Poppy doesn't know whether it was Harry or Minnie, but she supposes it doesn't matter.</p>
<p>Harry smiles innocently, ducking around the Quidditch pitch, and Minerva smiles at him. Harry catches the snitch.</p>
<p>"Harry darling, I'm bored."</p>
<p>"Me too."</p>
<p>Snape disappears shortly after his first Gryffindor-Slytherin potions class. Poppy still isn't sure, but a the snitch seems to be bloodsoaked.</p>
<p>Harry throws the Philosopher's Stone in the lake. It annoyed him too much.</p>
<p>Minerva tells everyone that Dumbledore is missing, and nobody notices that the red wine is blood.</p>
<p>"It's time to go home, I think."</p>
<p>"How many corpses?"</p>
<p>"Eight."</p>
<p>Harry is twelve years old, and Minerva looks at the repaired skin of Harry's forehead, and the chunk of soul inside the container in front of her.</p>
<p>"Did I ever teach you how to torture souls?"</p>
<p>Harry smiles.</p>
<p>"So the Cruciatus is the only way, but they don't bleed?"</p>
<p>"No. At least they scream."</p>
<p>"Give me the soul piece."</p>
<p>Lockhart is annoying, Minerva McGonagall thinks.</p>
<p>Lockhart is annoying, Harry Potter thinks.</p>
<p>"Lockhart is missing!"</p>
<p>"I fail to see the problem, here, Pomona."</p>
<p>The Chamber of Secrets is opened. The Cruciatus works on a basilisk, too.</p>
<p>Minerva McGonagall picks up Ginny's body. It appears she drunk basilisk venom... she'd have to go to the Chamber. Nobody stalks her darling Harry, and she thought that Poppy hasn't had enough bloodsoaked kisses, recently.</p>
<p>Thirteen years old, Harry realises he has two good targets: a convict and a werewolf. Minerva McGonagall agrees.</p>
<p>Dementors stay away from both Minerva and Harry, and Harry discovers that his Patronus is a spectacle-wearing cat.</p>
<p>"Soulless one!" they scream, and Minerva shows Harry that Dementors are just as mortal as the rest of us.</p>
<p>Apparantly dementor blood is corrosive. A black dog becomes an almost unrecognisable man, and the authorities are happy, at least. Harry daydreams about a blood-covered lime green bowler hat.</p>
<p>Remus Lupin is found out as a werewolf, and is murdered. The authorities wonder, and three people smile.</p>
<p>Ron is devastated at the loss of his rat, and the remains of Peter Pettigrew are uncovered. The two couldn't possibly be connected, right?</p>
<p>Harry enjoys being home. Minnie doesn't complain if he leaves corpses in his room.</p>
<p>"Harry Potter!"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>There are arguements, and finally Minnie makes an announcement.</p>
<p>"Be rest assured, whoever thinks it's funny to put Mr. Potter's name in the Goblet will be... <em>duly punished</em>."</p>
<p>Harry wondered how many people saw the flash of teeth.</p>
<p>He deals with the dragon his usual flashy way. Minerva dissects it afterwards.</p>
<p>Ron goes missing. He really shouldn't have doubted her Harry if he didn't want his blood in a wine glass, Minerva thinks.</p>
<p>Hedwig is his hostage. He uses gillyweed.</p>
<p>Carcasses of mermaids and grindylows have been washing up, and the giant squid is missing. How strange.</p>
<p>He goes into the maze, and screams and fights against Voldemort. Barty Crouch Jr. smiles as he chops off his own hand.</p>
<p>"I wonder how your blood will taste in a wine glass."</p>
<p>Minerva gives him one, when he gets back. He think it tastes quite nice.</p>
<p>Barty's corpse is never found.</p>
<p>"Thank you, <em>Dolores</em>."</p>
<p>This kill they share, and the students that thought they heard Umbridge screaming said nothing. Rita Skeeter and Cornelius Fudge were discovered in similar ways.</p>
<p>Bellatrix dies horribly. Draco Malfoy is caught as a Death Eater, and Harry and Minerva clink glasses and down the red fluid.</p>
<p>"Bottoms up!"</p>
<p>Sixth year goes, and Harry tortures more souls.</p>
<p>Seventeen, and Voldemort's blood is nowhere near as nice as his followers.</p>
<p>"Seventeen counts, Harry."</p>
<p>Knives fly as the pair lunge at each other.</p>
<p><em>Blood in my</em> <em>mouth</em>, thinks Minerva.</p>
<p><em>Blood on my hands, </em>thinks Harry.</p>
<p>Minerva stands up, blood on her hands. Blood bubbles from Harry's mouth.</p>
<p>Minerva goes to visit her wife. Harry's blood stains the forest floor.</p>
<p>"Seventeen counts," Minerva murmurs in Poppy's ear, and kisses her, blood in her mouth and blood on her hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now I'm finished, I'm not sure about the style. Let me know whether you like it, want to see more, or hate it! </p>
<p>(Or if you want me to rewrite it normally)</p>
<p>You could... poke your head into my <a href="https://discord.gg/37bXdGW">Discord server</a>? I don't bite (much)!</p>
<p>Alternately, you could pop into my mess of a Tumblr <a href="https://goldenzingy46.tumblr.com/">here</a>, or my writing Tumblr <a href="https://goldenzingy46butwriteblr.tumblr.com/">here</a>!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Comments and kudos sustain me :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>